Reviviel
by FANBOY69
Summary: Harry starts his own side in the war against Voldemort, and with Fudge and Dunbledore watching his every move, thats going to be hard. See inside for full Summary.
1. Chapter One: Beginnings

Title: Reviviel

Chapter One: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did Snape, Sirius, Remus wouldn't have died, Dumbledore would have died in the forth book, I would have never switched to a ghost writer mid-way through the fifth book. Since all that happened, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot line.

Summary: After the end of fifth year, Harry starts to think a little more rational and decided that he has had enough with Dumbledore antics and decided to create his own side in the war. Now, the only thing Harry has to do is find an army take on Both Dumbledore and Voldemort in addition to Fudge, this was going to be a long year. Ron has been acting strange, Snape is being somewhat kind to him and Sirius keeps trying to contact him from the afterlife, but is he really dead?

A/N: I used to be BambooNinja1375, but then someone hacked into my email and screwed around in there so I deleted my email and set up this new one. I also just got this kick ass beta reader, she is sooo awesome!!!!!

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

"Get up to your room, Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted at Harry Potter, who after struggling with his trunk out of the car boot and into the house darted up the stairs. He didn't want another beating.

Harry opened his door and shut it behind him, and took a shallow breath, he didn't want damage his ribs anymore then what was there. Harry knew that he had eight cracked ribs, three broken, and the rest were bruised. Harry gingerly sat on the edge of his bed, and wondered what possessed Kingsly, Tonks and Mad-Eye to calling on his Uncle like that.

Didn't they know not to push a bully? When the bully is pushed or bossed around about by it's victim's 'protectors', the bully just hurts its victim even more. They had barely gotten five miles away from the station before his Uncle pulled over and beat the living crap out of Harry.

Harry was lucky, he had worse before, and it was a good thing that he had read up on healing spells. Harry couldn't exactly do wandless spells, it was more like he thought what he wanted his magic to do, rather then the actual spell. After the beating started Harry had started directing his magic towards the more heavily damaged areas. There was still more damage that needed to be seen to, but Harry didn't want to deplete his magic core so quickly.

If his 'loving' relatives, followed their routine, that meant that they would leave Harry alone until tomorrow morning. So, Harry had plenty of time to fix himself up. Harry was only concerned about the concussion he had. Harry knew he had to stay awake for twenty-four hours to be out of danger, and Harry wanted to conserve his magic.

'Constant Vilagence' as Mad-eye would say, and Harry agreed. He wanted to have enough magic to fight back against Death Eaters, just in case they attacked the house. Harry got up and opened his bedroom window, which had bars on it, again. Harry would have to wait a while before risking a book raid form his trunk. It was a good thing that Harry's room was directly under the attic.

Last summer his cousin had found Harry's hiding place for his 'Care' packages and his Uncle had almost killed him with the beating that followed. Harry was glad that it was right before he had to leave for school; Harry didn't have to hide his wounds for long until school started.

The attic had a small, sealed panel that was just over the tiny desk in Harry's room. If Harry stood on the desk he could lift it open. Harry found it when he was cleaning his room of 'magic', something his Aunt made him do before school started; she didn't want to go in there for all the money in the world. It was small, about twice the size of his cupboard, so Harry had plenty of room to hide things, and no one would find anything of his up there.

Harry couldn't get rid of the bar's for a while, so Hedwig had to deal with nesting in the tree in the back yard. While Harry was standing there, Harry could see his current guard, Tonk's perhaps, leave and Mad-Eye arrive. Once Harry knew that to look for, Harry could spot magic colors.

Harry sighed and shuffled back to his bed, and laid flat on his back and tried not to move. He didn't want to damage anything more then there was. Harry decided to heal most of his other injuries first and save the concussion for last. The broken ribs, and bruising to his kidneys were up first.

While Harry lay there, he thought about the past school year, and as he thought about things that went on, he became more and more angry at the headmaster and his friends, well maybe not Ron, after all he asked Harry if he was sure about his vision. If the headmaster had told him what he needed to know, then anything that went on would never had past. If his friends had listened to him or told him the things that they knew and Harry didn't, then there wouldn't have been fights and Toad-face would've been gone before Christmas.

Sirius, for example, If the Headmaster told him why Occlumency was important for blocking out Voldemort inducing-fake vision's Harry would have sold his soul to be trained in it, even if it was with Snape. If his friends trusted him and knew him enough, they would have Stupefy him and dragged him up to the Infirmary and had gotten Professor McGonagall.

They must have known that Harry wasn't himself when he was frantic to get to Sirius. If Harry were in full control he would have used the two-way mirror or gone to Professor McGonagall for help at the very least, rather then taking the time to round up several students and getting them a ride to the Ministry. So, by thinking over everything he did or didn't do, Harry came to the conclusion that the Headmaster was the one to blame the most.

If he told Harry it was possible to be possessed by Voldemort or to be sent fake visions. Harry would have done more to study Occlumency or insisted that someone else teach him when Snape became too much. His friends were also to blame to an extant. If they knew him they would have realized that Harry was too frantic to be normal, and would have done something -hell- anything to stop Harry.

Harry wasn't pushing off his own guilt about the Ministry, his was a huge weight on his chest, and Sirius wouldn't have wanted Harry to cry and scream in grief for weeks on end, Harry would have done so. Sirius would rather that Harry shed tears and feel his grief once a year on his death day, then grieve every day, and to remember the good times. And Harry planned to do just that while he tried to find a way to get Sirius back.

By this time most of Harry's wounds had healed up a bit, Harry then made his magic focus on his concussion. Harry couldn't heal everything, but he wouldn't die from it either. By this time Harry was overwhelmed with anger at the headmaster. Harry wanted to kill him, but he couldn't. He didn't have the power to, although why he, Harry, was supposed to kill a Dark Lord when Harry was still a schoolboy, he would never know. So, Harry buried his anger deep, he didn't want anyone to know about it.

Harry was forced to stop healing his concussion around eleven that night. Harry was close to not having anymore magic, Harry wanted to have some left for self-defense. He was better then before, instead of having broken and cracked ribs, he now had mostly bruised ribs and only a few cracked ones. Still he was better, and he could finish healing in a week or two, if he didn't get beat often.

Harry decided to get some sleep. He would need it for tomorrow; he knew he was going to have a ton of chores to do. Right before Harry fell asleep he prayed that he would get a chance to get to his school books soon, he really needed to talk to Hedwig.

(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)

Harry had gotten into the habit of waking up with the sun, no matter how much or how little sleep he got the night before. Harry was up the next morning and he was sending what little magic that he had to his concussion, Harry didn't mean to fall asleep last night, he was just so tired.

Luckily he didn't die in his sleep. Harry slowly sat up and stretched carefully, he didn't want to tear or damage anything. Harry slowly started going through some basic warm ups and when he was done he was somewhat satisfied with his body's condition. Harry made his bed and straitened up his room a bit, he didn't want to get in to trouble so soon after school had ended.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and waited for his Aunt to come and yell at him to get up. Harry didn't have to wait long; it was maybe an hour or so since he got up when he heard his Aunt move around around downstairs. Harry had heard that Uncle Vernon had trouble getting up and down the stairs, so Harry's Aunt and Uncle moved downstairs, leaving the first floor for Dudley, and of course, Harry's cell room.

He could hear his Aunt move up the stairs and move down the hall to stop in front of his door. All the locks were unlocked and his Aunt opened his door and her mouth was open to yell at him, but when she realized that he was awake shut her mouth and pursed her lips. She looked like she swallowed a bad lemon.

"Get downstairs and get breakfast ready! And don't think about pinching something!" His Aunt snapped at Harry.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said dutifully and walked towards the open door, his Aunt moved away from it and walked down to Dudley's door to get him up. Harry stalked to the kitchen and started breakfast. Harry stood off to the side while his 'family' stuffed them self's, it reminded Harry of Ron when he was eating. When they were done Harry did the dishes and waited for his Uncle to give him the daily chore list. He didn't have to wait long.

Before leaving the table his Uncle shoved a list at Harry of things to do, there wasn't a lot, but they would take most of the day to do. Harry started on the indoor cleaning first. It took him almost all the morning to do the cleaning, then Harry made some lunch for his Aunt and Cousin, his Uncle was currently at work. When lunch was over Harry made his way to the back yard and got started on the gutters, when he was done with that he moved onto weeding and mowing the all the yards. Then Harry had to wash up and get dinner started. While he was washing up, Harry was glad that his Uncle had learned to spread the long chores out.

Right as Harry was putting dinner on the table did his Uncle came home, Harry stood off to the side and waited for his 'family' to get done so he could wash the dish's up. When they were done his Aunt and Uncle went into the living room, while his cousin went to go play some computer games. After making sure that they were occupied Harry left the sink running and took a few of the dinner rolls that he had made, and stuffed them into his baggy pocket. When Harry was done, Harry went to the bathroom and then to his bedroom to wait to be locked in.

At nine O'clock that night, right on schedule, his Aunt came and locked him in his room. Harry stretched out on his bed and started to heal his wounds some more. He wanted to be almost fully healed by the time the next beating happened. The beatings came almost every two to three days during the summer, and all were pretty bad. It could have been worse, much worse. Which Harry was grateful for not happening.

Harry stayed up late enough to make sure that everyone was asleep and ate all but one of the rolls, which he stashed in the attic compartment, that was for when he was able to get the bars off for Hedwig, who he saw briefly in the tree in the backyard. Harry decided he needed his sleep and crawled beneath his threadbare covers, and was out all most immediately. He didn't see the bird that was perched on the edge of his window, looking in at him. The following two weeks were the same, get up, do breakfast, chores, lunch, chores, dinner, heal wounds, sleep, and repeat.

It was at the end of two weeks that Harry finally had the chance to get some of his schoolbooks. His Uncle was at work, Dudley was at Piers house, and his Aunt was in the shower, so Harry took a risky chance. He picked the lock on the cupboard, thanking the twins for teaching him the skill, opened his trunk and grab several books; he didn't look at the titles, and a small bag. Harry re-locked the door and raced upstairs to his room to find, to his horror, that all of his door locks were in the lock position. Harry could hear his Aunt turn off the shower; he didn't have much time.

Harry raced back down the stairs, trying to be quiet and ran into the shed in the back yard. Hopefully this bought him enough time to hide the books. Harry looked at the stuff and made his magic shrink them to the size of small pebbles, and to make sure he didn't lose them he shoved them into his wand hostler that was strapped to his wrist. Harry thanked God that his Uncle allowed that much. Harry grabbed the nearest tool, a small hand-held flower digger. And tried to look as calm as possible, as he walked out of the shed and back to wear he was doing some weeding.

Harry hoped that he would be able to return it before his Aunt saw it and told his Uncle, because unless other wise stated, Harry wasn't to use any of the garden tools. Harry quickly finished up the weeding and got out the painting tools and while he was in there he put the tool he was using away. Harry got started on the front yard fence and worked his way to the back, trying to hide his sick, desperate fear that his Aunt saw him.

Harry barely got done in time to start dinner, a lamb roast with baked potatoes and crispy string beans and a Chocolate Mousse for desert. Harry was even allowed to have Dudley's cast off string beans, which was a good thing, Harry hadn't eaten in almost three day's. Harry's magic could do a lot, including give Harry nutrition, but Harry had stopped it this morning, when he felt that he was being watched. And it wasn't his watchers, but someone else.

When he was done with the dishes, Harry was allowed to have thirty minutes in the bathroom, so Harry jumped at the chance for a quick shower. Harry was in and out of the shower in ten minutes flat. Harry had learned last summer that Dudley could get into the bathroom when Harry was in there and he and his friends would beat the crap out of Harry.

Harry laid flat on his bed and waited for his Aunt to lock him in again, trying to hide the hope that he didn't get caught this morning. His Aunt came up late that night, around nine-thirty, and opened his door to make sure he was in his room. She pursed her lips, and shut the door behind her, and then she locked him in.

Harry laid there in shock. His Aunt didn't know what he did! After making sure that everyone was asleep, Harry un-shrunk his books and the bag he grabbed back to their normal size. Harry didn't have time to see what he had grabbed, and he was disappointed with what he had. Harry had grabbed his first three Potion textbooks, his last two Transfiguration books, his last Charm book, and his _Quiditch Through The Ages. _

These were not what he needed. Harry wanted to try to see what he could with the basic of basic spells, not something he has problems with, even with a wand. Harry would have to wait for another chance, but he would have to make sure he took the time to get the first years books he had gotten, and he would have to return the books he already had. Harry decided he might as well reread his Potion text's, after all he wanted to free Sirius from where ever he was, and he might need Potions, and he didn't trust Snape all that much.

About two hours into it, Harry wished he had some type of paper and a pen. The text was interesting and Harry got the theory of it rather faster then he did when he was a first and second year. It really helped that if you read not just the assigned parts but the relating section also. If Harry had known this, he might have been getting better grades before. At that thought Harry had to wonder why Hermione had never said anything about it, if she, as she said, got tired of explaining everything to him and Ron all the time, she could have pointed it out and they wouldn't have bothered her all the time.

The only problem Harry had was the stirring, he always managed to mess it up, and Harry didn't know how to fix that. Harry hoped that he would read something to fix it, like a trick. As Harry read the night away, he didn't notice the bird-like thing was back on his windows sill. Its black wings gleamed in the streetlamp light. It seemed it was interested in Harry for whatever reason.

(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)

The rest of June and the early part of July followed the same pattern. Harry would obey his 'family' during the day while he spent his nights reading his Potion text's and Harry was slowly starting to remember things mentioned in his first Potion textbook that were in his third year textbook without having to go back and look. Harry also found out what he was doing wrong with his stirring. He stirred too fast or too slow, if Harry made sure to count beats in his head, he would be able to stay with the correct speed and number of stirs he needed to do.

Harry finally got his chance to get some more textbooks from his trunk one afternoon when he was making lunch. Both his Uncle and Cousin went on a weekend hunting trip, so it was just him and his Aunt. His aunt was upstairs getting ready for a get together with her friends, so Harry took this risky chance. Harry took out all of his textbooks and grabbed his book-bag from the bottom of the trunk and much smaller bag from the top of his school cloths. Harry quickly shrunk everything and re-locked the door, before heading back into the kitchen to finish lunch.

When his Aunt came down the stairs, Harry could see the family resemblance to his mother. If his Aunt just gained some weight and stopped wearing pastels and more earth tones, she would be quite beautiful. Why she married his Uncle he would never know. His Aunt let him make a plate and sent him up to his room for the rest of the day. The first thing Harry did was scarf down the food, his Uncle wasn't feeding him as much as usual, and if Harry thought he was skinny before the summer started, he was pathetically thin now.

Harry then un-shrunk his books and started to look for a basic vanishing spell. Harry needed Hedwig, and he needed her now. He finally found one, but it was a fifth year charm, and it was used on large yard work, so there was the chance Harry could make his whole window vanish. But Harry was willing to risk it, and Harry had an illusion charm already to take the bar's place. Harry walked over to the bars and focused on the two-center bars, they were the ones in the way.

Harry had been saving up his magic for weeks now, his Uncle decided to go another route besides just beatings. He just hit Harry hard enough to bruise or crack a rib or two, things that would disappear in a few weeks and when combined wouldn't kill him, and starve him the rest of the time. And it was working; Harry had gone with out food before, but never this long. That's why the bag he grabbed the small bag this time, it held his left over Gallon's from when he went school shopping last year, a grand total of 69 Gallons and 15 Sickles, and Harry planed on ordering some candy or something from an O.O.C (Owl Order Catalog). Needless to say Harry didn't need to heal himself most of the time but he had a hard time keeping his magic in check from providing nutrition to his body.

It does help, but it is a major drain on his magical core, but after this bit of magic Harry would let it do it once maybe twice a week, if his Uncle kept up with what he was doing. Harry focused on the bars, picturing that his magic was making them vanish slowly, like the air was dissolving it. Harry kept sending his magic at that image until he felt drained and he stopped. Harry opened his eyes, he didn't realize he closed, not just the two center bar's were gone, but all the bar's! Harry then realized that Hedwig was sitting on her perch and there was a bat hanging upside down from the topside of the windowsill.

Harry ignored the bat, he was used to having strange visitors. He went to Hedwig, and began stroking her feathers. Hedwig cooed softly to her nestling, making sure that she glared at the bat that had been far too interesting in her chick. The bat seemed slightly shocked at her chick's treatment at his nesting home.

:_See? See how they treat my chick? I would hurt them, if not for the fear that they would hurt him, if I failed:_

_:Why hasn't he told someone? A teacher, a friend, his Headmaster?:_

_:He went to your Headmaster at the end of first year when the White Healer found badly healed bones, and after he told her what had happened in his nest, she went to the _

_headmaster alone and came back smelling like you:_

_:Smelling like me?:_

_:Yes, I made him go to the Headmaster. To ask to stay or go to his Ginger house. The headmaster said no, that even if he was being hurt, it was safe there from darkness! He lie! He smell of darkness! He say my chick was making lies!:_

_:So, he knew?:_

_:Yes, Dark Man knew. Don't care! His pretty sun bird knows, mad at Dark Man: _

_:Why can't the sun bird leave the Dark Man side?:_

_:Bound by blood, dark blood magic. Same my chick:_

_:Dark Blood Magic? What kind?:_

_:Bound chicks magic. My chick more powerful now. Dark Man is worried:_

_:He bound Potters Magic! That is forbidden!:_

_:He know, he don't care:_

_:Why is Dark Man worried?:_

_:His chess isn't going to his plan:_

_:Chess? What does tha- Of course how could I be so stupid!:_

_:Don't hurt self, many people are in the chess, many have fallen to Dark Mans chess, many more will take their place:_

_:I will stay and watch your chick for a bit, then I must leave, but I will be back soon:_

_:Good. Now you understand, fix what is wrong to right.:_

Hedwig finished her conversation to her Bat, and ruffled her chicks crown feathers. He would fetch a good mate in his life. Hedwig hoped it was Ginger. She likes Ginger, Ginger was nice to her chick. She cooed when Harry had hit a good spot, Harry had to stop or his Aunt might hear.

"Sorry, girl. Would you like a treat?" Harry asked Hedwig, whom hooted softly and pointed her beak at the bar-less window.

"Oops, I better fix that, before Aunt Petunia sees." Harry said to Hedwig, and focused on the window, making his magic create 'bars' that wasn't there, it was similar to a hologram that Harry had read about one time he was at a library.

Harry was pretty tired after all the magic he had to do, so Harry climb up on his tiny desk and popped open the attic door and got down the small bag he had of gallons and he resealed the door. Harry sat down on his bed and opened his bag to dump his gallons onto his bed. Not just gallons fell out, several O. fell out. Harry picked out the ones he wanted, one to _Magical Margarine, Flourish and Blots Book Store, The Alchemists Guild, and Eden's, Best Grocery Around since 97 B.C!_

Harry then un-shrunk his school bag, and took out several pieces of parchment, an inkwell and a quill. Harry then proceeded to order various Owl and Bat treats, a few books on Occlumency and familiars; Harry was pretty sure that Hedwig was his familiar. He ordered all the basic ingredients for making Dreamless Sleep; he also ordered a ton of candy and bread. The only thing Harry now had to do was send Hedwig out, to pay and get the things.

But being a White Snowy Owl, which everyone knew that Harry owned one, was tricky, but Harry had an idea to fix it. Harry, without looking at Hedwig made her turn a dull brown color. Harry was surprised that she didn't attack him, she hated when magic was used on her person, but the only thing she did was stick out her leg at Harry. She must have known what he needed her to do.

Harry had put the right amount of gallons in a tiny bag, which was charmed for the shop owners to take out only what was paid for, and tied it to her leg. Harry gave her a quick scratch between her wings that was her favorite place.

"Okay, Hedwig, I need you to go to Diagon Ally for me, Alright?" Hedwig just gave her chick a soft coo, and after giving the bat a snake-like hiss, she took off through the window. She didn't even balk at the seemingly there bars. Harry stood by the window to see her go. When she was out of sight, Harry sighed and un-shrunk the rest of his books.

Harry left the last two Potion books out, but put the rest in his Attic compartment, he was too drained to do anymore magic, and Potions were mostly theory anyway. Harry got out a sheet of parchment and opened his fourth year textbook and began reading. Harry took notes here and there, but he mostly underlined things that he could replace with other ingredients, and circled Potion titles that he might use to help find Sirius.

Harry mostly ignored the bat, when it moved from the window to hang on his clothes, Harry absent mindly stroked the bat's spine, the bat tensed at first but then relaxed. It hadn't had human contact for sometime and planed to enjoy it. So Harry spent his free afternoon catching up on his Potions. Harry hoped that he had passed Potions; he really needed it to take class's to become a healer. Harry didn't want to be an Auror, he already was sick of battle. If he survived the final battle with Voldemort, he wanted to heal people, rather then kill them.

It was nearly sunset when Hedwig came back, and she was still brown. She also had brought with her a few owls. Once Harry got the packages off their legs, they were out the window. The first thing Harry did was open the Owl and Bat treats, and gave some to Hedwig, and offered the Bat some bat treats, which it nibbled on one, before leaving. Harry was a bit mad, after all the trouble he went through to get the Bat some food, he takes off! But Harry knew the Bat would be back sooner or later, so he better not throw out its treats.

After making water for Hedwig to drink, Harry put his Potion supplies, and half of his candy and bread in the attic; Harry turned towards his books and started reading. It was going to be a long summer.

REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter Two: Ron

Title: Reviviel

Chapter Two: Ron

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this I the first chap. I don't own Harry Potter if I did Snape, Sirius, Remus wouldn't have died, Dumbledore would have died in the forth book, I would have never switched to a ghost writer mid-way through the fifth book. Since all that happened, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot line.

Summary: After the end of fifth year, Harry starts to think a little more rational and decided that he has had enough with Dumbledore antics and decided to create his own side in the war. Now, the only thing Harry has to do is find an army take on Both Dumbledore and Voldemort in addition to Fudge, this was going to be a long year. Ron has been acting strange, Snape is being somewhat kind to him and Sirius keeps trying to contact him from the afterlife, but is he really dead?

(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)

Ron's summer was going pretty good, well, except the rashes from the brains that he had tripped on at the Ministry. Ron spent his day's sleeping and reading about Quiditch, helping his older twin brothers, George and Fred, with their joke shop on the weekends. He spoke to Hermione on the Felly-tone, something he was getting better at, he wrote to Harry daily, although he never wrote back bothered Ron a bit, and he wasn't too worried. Ron understood that Harry needed to grieve.

By the third week of not hearing back from Harry, Ron was worried. He knew Harry wouldn't have done anything stupid, but it reminded Ron a bit of that first summer after they had meet, when that crazy house elf -Dobby- was stealing his best mates mail. Ron barely lasted a month before going on a rescue mission, and he was glad that he did. He was horrified that Harry lived with bars on his windows and they were almost starving him. Harry was tiny already; he didn't need to be smaller! Hell, his little sister was bigger them him!

Hermione said that Harry had been writing back to her, so maybe Ron did something to piss Harry off. Ron told her that was a load of bullshit, and his Mum had over heard, so he was grounded for a month. Ron really didn't care; Hermione was hiding something, and whatever it was it wasn't very good. Ron knew that everyone, even best mates, had something they didn't want people to know, even Ron had something he didn't want Harry or Hermione to know.

Ron decided to bind his time and wait for a reply from Harry, but if he didn't hear from Harry by the end of next week, then Ron would go Harry and see what his problem was, and if Harry was avoiding him, then Ron would gently, he didn't want to break Harry's bones, kick his ass. But just in case that there was a problem at Harry's jailhouse, Ron opened his older brothers sixth year Defense Against The Dark Arts book, he wanted to be prepared for anything.

The following week had Ron on pins and needles. He worried about Harry constantly, Ron had slowly started to pack a pack filled with healing balms that he had pinched from the bathroom, rolls that he had taken form the kitchen, he had claimed he was hungry, and other various things around the house. Ron wasn't sure how he would get there, but broom seemed best. Unless his Dad still had the flying car, but after a quick peek, the car couldn't fly, his Mum made sure of that. But before he could go, the very night he planned to go actually, Dumbledore came over and said that Sirius's will was going to be read the next day, and that the Twins, Ron, and his Father were to come to the reading.

His Mum didn't want him to go, but Ron insisted that he wanted to go, at least to see how Harry was doing with Sirius's death. Ron really didn't want to bring up the Sirius's death, it was a sore subject with his Mum, but if he were able to go, he would use it. Ron was happy he was finally going to see Harry after so long! Ron could barely sleep that night he was so hyper, but finally towards midnight he fell asleep.

He awoke the next morning to hear his Mum calling for them to come eat; Ron jumped out of bed, fell among the tangles of his bed and cursed colorfully. He had to race to get dressed and to get downstairs before all the food was gone. It wasn't and Ron ate as fast as possible, he didn't want to give his Mother a reason to make him stay home. When Ron came up for air, he was getting a third helping, he realized that his Twin brothers, George and Fred, were home!

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Ron asked as he examined his food, he wouldn't put it past them to jinx his food or drink.

"We are-"

"Going to dear-"

"Sirius's will-"

"Reading. And-"

"We need-"

"To have a-"

"Chat with dear-"

"Little Harrykins-"

"It's about our shop." The twins said together. Ron shook his head; it was too early for twin speak. Ron finished up his third helping, and he was full by that time, he went up stairs to use the loo. When he came back down, it was time to leave for Gringotts.

They had decided to travel by floo powder, it was both faster and easier the anything else they had. His Dad went first, then the Twins, and then it was Ron's turn. He grabbed a hand-full of floo powder and threw it into the flames and stepped in once the flames turned green. "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" and was whipped away. Ron didn't understand why Harry didn't like floo powder, it was pretty fun.

After several turns later Ron stepped out from the fireplace. His Dad was brushing himself off, and the twins brushed each other off. Ron absent mindly bated at the soot on his sweeter, but it didn't do much good. After his Dad made sure that all his sons were there they went to Diagon Ally. The place wasn't as frantic or packed then when they usually went, but that was when the school rush set in. It didn't take them long before they were in front of Gringotts, and once inside they were ushered to a private room were the rest of the will sitters were.

Besides himself and his family, Dumbledore, Remus, Professor McGonagall, and-Ron shuddered-Snape and Malfoy. Harry wasn't anywhere to be seen, and that pissed Ron off. The Twins were looking around for Harry also; they too had been sending mail to Harry, who hasn't returned their mail yet. Ron picked a seat far away from the too Slytherns as possible, and the Twins picked a sofa and his Father just stood next to Snape.

They didn't have to wait long before the reading began. DuneRook, the Black family's personal advisor, arrived. He cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"Everyone is here, besides Harry Potter, do you know where he is?" DuneRook said.

"Yes, he couldn't make it, so I'm here in his place." Dumbledore said and something the way Dumbledore said it put Ron on edge and he frowned at him. Missing the looks thrown his way by the two Slytherns, he refocused on DuneRook who nodded and began speaking again.

"Very well then, lets us begin.

"_I, Sirius Orion Black, Of sound mind and body, shut up Moony, hereby declare this my final will and testament witnessed by DuneRook, the Black familys financial Advisor and Griphook, will writer of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Potter and Evens. Anyone not mentioned in this will isn't to receive anything from the House Of Black or me. I have several copies of this will hidden and scattered about, so no faking this will this time Dumbledore._

"_To Severus Malachi Snape,_

_I leave you seventy-five thousand gallons to do as you will, in the event that in the event I die before you do, which I dearly hope doesn't happen, for looking after Harry these past few years. And for god's sake, get over what James and I did to you in school._

_To Draco Sebastian Malfoy,_

_I offer you the chance to turn your back on the Malfoy name and take the Black family name; you will be safe from your family and will not be forced to spy. However, you will not be my Heir, someone else is already that, but if you accept you will inherit seventy-five thousand gallons, but if you should decline then you receive nothing._

_To Professor Minerva McGonagall,_

_I leave you all the Transfiguration books, except for a select few, in the Grimmauld Place library and the sum of fifty thousand gallons, after all you did to keep me out of trouble and your hair went gray, you deserve a nice long vacation. Go have a wild time on me, Professor._

_To Albus Dumbledore,_

_I leave you nothing but the lint in my pocket._

_To Arthur Weasley,_

_I leave you one hundred-thousand gallons to spend as you wish, but at the very least take a vacation for just you and Molly, you both deserve this after raising seven kids, and for-gods sake don't have anymore!!! And make sure to tell Charles and William that I have left them thirty thousand gallons each._

_To my favorite Twins,_

_I leave you a house in Germany and the sum of fifty-thousand gallons, use it to better your shop, I have a feeling that we are going to need some laughs in the upcoming years, and you to are the best at doing just that. Oh, and make sure that you give Lee Jordan my thanks._

_To Ronald Weasley,_

_Ron I leave you the sum of one-hundred-thousand gallons, a house in France, and a manor in Japan. You need to be with Harry during these dark times, he is going to need it, and for Hells sake control your temper and use your head for anything besides that chess you love._

_To my beloved Moony,_

_I leave you the sum of five-hundred-thousand gallons to live the rest of your with, I'm sorry old friend for leaving you behind after all this time, and I give you a manor outside of York and both the Wolfs Den and the Grims._

_To Harrison Jonathan Even-Potter,_

_I name you my sole heir, and on the event of my death you are to be legally emancipated, so you can live on your own and you can leave those muggles home and live in one of the dozen of so manors I have in my possession, and I also leave you all the Black family fortune totaling almost three-hundred million gallons, give or take a few hundred thousand. After the war is done, live._

"And that's all that was in the will and Mr. Malfoy do you reject your family name and take Black?" At Draco's nod, a letter appeared on the desk. DuneRook shuffled papers around and drew out several sealed letters. "The former Lord Black had also left these for you all to read in private. Now, since the new Lord Black isn't here our business is concluded for today." DuneRook handed out letters to the Twins, Moony, Snape, Mal-Black, Ron's Dad and Ron. DuneRook then left the shocked wizards, knowing that they would leave sooner or later, especially in the youngest Wesley's case.

Everyone was in a state of shock, they were expecting some comments and a few hundred gallons at the most, not thousands upon thousands of gallons, some were expecting a vile dressing down in front of everyone. Snape and Mal-Bla-Draco were the first to leave then Professor McGonagall, and then when his Dad started to walk to the door, the Twins and Ron followed. The got to the Leaky Cauldron and they all sat down heavily at the nearest table, Ron had to drag a chair over to the table to sit.

Ron was aware that his Dad was ordering them drinks, all he could think of what Sirius said, Ron didn't think about the money right then, his Harry needed him right now. He was in a form of shock, he knew that from last year in the Ministry, when Harry had to shock him back to act, but there wasn't any Harry. Where was Harry? A glass being put in front of him made him break out of his thoughts and he took an absent gulp of his drink and promptly choked.

"What the bloody hell is that!" Ron sputtered. The Twins were not in much better shape.

"That is Firewhisky, and if you tell your Mother I let you drink that, I will have your hide after your Mother has mine." His Dad said. He looked a bit dazed. After all, when finding out that you were just given a small fortune, anyone would look like that. They all sat their sits sipping their drinks, slowly recovering form the shock.

"So, Dad. When are you and Mum going on Vacation?" Ron said.

"What do you mean?" His Dad asked.

"Well, Sirius did say to go on Vacation for awhile-"

"And you could always drop Ron and Ginny at Aunt Claire's house for a few weeks in August while you go on Vacation, and you would still be back before school started." The Twins said.

"Well, I do have some sick leave built up, I would have to call in to work before leaving, but it should be fine." His Dad said slowly. "Your Mother would like to throw Harry a party before we leave in August, unless we can leave in a few days." Ron's Dad started to mumble as he thought through his plans. Ron had finished his drink and was ready to leave when his Dad came back to himself.

"Alright boys were off." Mr. Weasley said, the Twins went back to their shop while Ron and his Dad went home. Ron went up to his room, while his Dad looked for his Mum, Ron wanted to avoid his family, and Ron had to finish packing for his trip to Harry's.

Ron was debating whether or not he should wear two jumpers or one large coat, when his Mum called him and Ginny down to the kitchen. Ron sighed. Didn't they know he was plotting a rescue mission? Ron trudged down the stairs and took his place at the kitchen table. His whole family was there, except that rat Percy. Charley, Bill, the Twins, him and Ginny. His Mum and Dad were standing at the head of the table; his Mum had a glazed look in her eyes. She must have found out about the inherence that Sirius left them.

"Your Mum and I would like to make an announcement. As most of you know, today was Sirius's will reading and he left us some money. He left us one-hundred-thousand gallon's to be precise, and He also left Bill and Charley thirty-thousand for each of you."

There was a pause then all but four people sucked in breath and choked. One-hundred-thousand gallons! That was a small fortune to Ron's family, Ron knew it was going to be used to fix the house up a bit, then the rest would go to an University fund for him and Ginny, Ron didn't need the money. Between his inheritance and the one thousand gallon investment he gave to the Twins, which now would equal almost ten thousand gallons, he didn't need the money.

Ginny had thoughts of shopping trips to the hottest clothing stores, all the jewelry she could buy, and trips around the world to any place she wanted. Ginny didn't have plans for the University, after all she was going to marry Harry, and become rich, so why bother furthering her education?

"So, Dad when are you and Mum going on vacation?" George said.

"Yeah, you need to go somewhere nice, like France or something." Fred said.

The rest of the brothers nodded their agreement, Charley and Bill were still in a bit of shock about what they received, their parents deserved a vacation just the two of them. After all they raised six boys and one girl, they needed a break by now.

"George! Fred! We can't it's too-" Mum started, but Bill interrupted.

"Expensive? Come on Mum, you just inherited one-hundred-thousand gallons, go splurge a bit. Now it doesn't have to be France, but you both could go spend week a week in London."

"Well, It does sound really nice, but what about your Fathers work?" This was going to take some time to convince his Mum to go. Ron had a plan on getting Harry from his relatives place to the Burrow, but his parents couldn't be here.

"Molly, dearest, I do have two weeks vacation saved up, and before you say what about Harry's birthday party, we can leave in a few days and be back two day's before it." His Dad said. Ron was impressed, his Mum looked like she was close to agreeing, he thought only the Twins could manipulate his Mum like that.

"Yeah, Mum, you should go. Do a little shopping while there, pamper yourself, do a weekend spa. You deserve a break." Ron said, mentally patting himself on his back. Ron was glad that he listened to Hermione when she bitched about the other girls in her dorm. It was always, they pamper that, shopping there, never studying. God, if Hermione was such a bitch, no wonder why she was never invited along.

The Twins looked at him in shock. Ron wasn't known for being thoughtful, if anything, he was known for opening his mouth and saying what was on his mind, never mind that it was usually a bad comment. Ginny didn't hear anything that was going on, she was envisioning herself decked out in jewels and a designer robes, that would make Harry fall in love with her. The oldest brothers were proud, it seemed like their little brother was finally getting his head out of his arse.

"Well, if you're sure?" His Mum asked. She still wasn't sure that it was a good idea, but she had already mentally packed her clothing for the trip.

"Yes, Molly dearest. And don't worry about Ron and Ginny, they will be at my sisters house, and you know how she is."

"Well, alright then. I think I will go pack."

"Good, Good. I'm going to pop over to work and let them know of our plans, and be back in a jiffy." Mr. Weasley said. Ron was confused, what was a Jiffy? A gnome? Ron came back to himself when Ginny nudged his ribs painfully.

"Oi, what was that for?" That had really hurt.

"What did Mum and Dad say? Are they going to take us shopping?" Ginny asked.

"Ask the Twins or someone else. I need to talk to Mum." Ron said getting up from the table.

"They already left for their room, they said they forget something when they had moved out, and Charley and Bill left for work." Ginny said impatiently, didn't Ron know anything?

"They are going to spend two weeks in London, by them-selfs, and you and I are going to Aunt Claire's house." Ron said as he went to the back door, if his Mum was packing then, she would want all the laundry.

"What! But-but, aren't they taking us along?" Ginny exclaimed. She didn't want to be left behind. Ron rolled his eyes; his sister could so selfish sometimes.

"No, they want some alone time, just the two of them." Ron said as he spotted his Mum at the cloths line. He left a dumbstruck Ginny in the doorway and made his way over to his Mum. Ron nervously cleared his throat.

"Yes Ron?" His mother said. She was folding bed sheets.

"I was wondering if I could stay with the twins instead of going to Aunt Claire's. It would give me time to catch up with the twins and they did say they would need help during the summer at their shop." Ron said. He mentally crossed his fingers that his mother wouldn't catch the lie.

His Mum gave his a hard look, and Ron tried to look innocent as possible, she gave a small huff.

"Well, alright. But you better help your brothers, and whatever you're planning don't get caught."

"What? I'm not planning anything!" protested Ron. It was true. He had already planned everything out, but his Mother didn't need to know that.

"I'm sure you do. Now, go pack your bags and get going before George and Fred leave without you." Molly Weasley said.

"Thanks Mum!" Ron said before racing back to the house. Ron wasn't really leaving but he had to tell the Twins to go with it. He found the twins coming out their room on the second floor. Ron grabbed their arms and pushed them back into their former room.

"Oi, what's-"

"With the-"

"Rough treatment!"

"Listen, I'm supposed to stay with you two while Mum and Dad are on vacation, but I'm be out of your hair the day after they leave." Ron said in a rush. The twins smiled, they knew a blackmail opportunity when they saw one.

"Alright. We-"

"Will go with-"

"Your plan. But-"

"We need to visit with little Harrikins for a day or two. Got it? So no hogging him like you usual do." The twins said to Ron. Ron didn't want to agree, but his back was against the wall, so...

"Alright, deal." The twins and him shook on the deal. They went their separate ways, Ron to his bedroom, the twins to the Floo. Ron didn't have much to pack. A few clothing items to throw his Mum off, and he needed to grab his broom. Ron tossed on a jumper as he went down the winding staircase. His broom wasn't the best one in the bunch, and it wasn't very fast, so maybe he should replace his broom when he got to Diagon Ally?

Ron decided to leave his broom there, it would raise a red flag if it were gone. Ron hurried to the floo; he didn't want Mum to change her mind. Just as he was about to floo, his Dad stepped out.

"Oh, hey Dad. Did work agree?" Ron asked calmly as possible, he was trying to hide his fear that someone would find out what he was doing.

"Oh, yes. Yes, they did. Where are you heading off to then?" his Dad asked absent mindly.

"Mum said I could stay with the Twins while you guys were away." Ron prayed that his Dad wouldn't ask for anything more questions.

"Oh, alright then. I need to go find your mother." His Dad said as he moved towards the back door. Ron heaved a silent sound of relief, and flooed to his brothers flat.

Ron had flooed into the twins messy flat. It was done in earthy tones and was covered in potion books and drawings for their joke products. The kitchen could use some cleaning, though. The Twins were sitting at what looked to be a table, but with all the dirty dishes on it, you really couldn't tell. Ron moved some books of a table seat and sat down with a sigh. He knew he had to explain what he was going to do to his brothers.

"So, spill-"

"Little brother."

Ron sighed and began speaking, he started from the beginning of summer and up until the will reading, and he decided to include his conversation with Ginny at the last moment. Ron paused for breath and wondered if the twins had anything that wasn't going to send him to St. Mungo's, to drink.

"So, Ickle Ronikins-"

"Has finally got his-"

"Head out of his arse-"

"And has moved onto-"

"Plotting, and for some-"

"Thing that isn't Quiditch-"

"Or chess. We are so proud." The twins said, wiping away a fake tear at the corner of their eyes.

"Shut up." Grumbled Ron. He didn't like to be the butt of the twins joke.

"Don't worry about Mum-"

"Or Dad. Or Ginny-"

"We'll run interference-"

"But only if we can see Harry-"

"For a day or two. Business it is." The twins said. Ron really didn't want to rely on the twins, but he really didn't have a choice, if he backed out now they would tell Mum, and Ron really didn't want that.

"Wait, why should I worry about Ginny?" Ron asked. He knew that Ginny had been acting strange, but it wasn't something like second year, was it?

The twins shared an uneasy look between them, they didn't want to tell Ron what they knew, they had finally convinced Lee to come over once or twice a week, he hated that their flat was a mess, but they knew he wouldn't like it to be leveled when Ron exploded.

"We'll explain once you get Harry here in a week, and a week is all that we're going to give you with him." The twins said with a sly smile at Ron. They smirked at his confused expression, they already knew what he didn't know himself, but it was only a matter of time until he did.

"So, how do you plan on getting there?" Fred asked. George was trying to find and a food O.O.C to order dinner from. The twins never learned how to cook on their own, and Lee wasn't much better.

"Well, at first I thought about taking the car again, but Dad hasn't got a hold of it yet to install a flying charm. Both the Floo and Apparition was out, the floo system probably wont work on the way back, and I don't know how to Apperate yet. So, either I had to hike or broom there, I would much rather broom." Ron paused here for thought, he would need a broom to keep up with Harry, and so it would have to be a Firebolt or something along those lines.

"Here, Fred you order for us. Why didn't you bring your broom with you?"

"Well, it isn't fast enough to keep up with Harry's, and it would alert Mum more then anything, and I wouldn't put it pass Ginny to go snooping in my things, and once she noticed my broom was gone she would tell Mum or Dad." Ron said, proving to his brothers that he had grown up this past year. Before he would have left that first week of Harry not returning a letter and would have taken his broom. But now he decided to wait it out a bit, then he made detailed plans, which only he knew. He only told those who needed to know and wouldn't tell on him, and he thought out all his options. Yes, their little brother was growing up.

"Well, you should go buy a new one at the Quiditch shop here in the Ally." Fred said, by that time he had ordered fro them, it was Chinese.

"I did think about that, but I'm not sure if I should go today or wait until tomorrow to do so. And I think Mum is onto me." Ron said with a frown. The twins shared a quick grin. It felt good to have Ron be a little bit more mature then before.

"Do it after you eat, Mum might change her mind about letting you stay here with us and then you would be stuck." Ron looked a bit green at that, at Aunt Claire's there wasn't any Quiditch allowed, so he would have to hike almost a hundred miles one way, and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Ron decided to go shopping when he was done was done eating, he thanked god his Mum insisted on making sure that if any of her children traveled they had traveler checks. So the only thing Ron had to do was write one and it immediately came out of his personal account.

Good thing he just got a windfall. Ron pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, he just wanted to focus on the here and now, he didn't want to worry about Harry.

It didn't work.

(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)(LINEBREAK)

REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three: The Will Reading

Title: Reviviel

Chapter Three: The Will Reading

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this I the first chap. I don't own Harry Potter if I did Snape, Sirius, Remus wouldn't have died, Dumbledore would have died in the forth book, I would have never switched to a ghost writer mid-way through the fifth book. Since all that happened, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot line.

Summary: After the end of fifth year, Harry starts to think a little more rational and decided that he has had enough with Dumbledore antics and decided to create his own side in the war. Now, the only thing Harry has to do is find an army take on Both Dumbledore and Voldemort in addition to Fudge, this was going to be a long year. Ron has been acting strange, Snape is being somewhat kind to him and Sirius keeps trying to contact him from the afterlife, but is he really dead?

A/n- People have asked about Harry's use of underage magic and not getting a Ministry letter about it. Wandless magic will play a big part in the story so I had to bend some of the facts about the tracing spell. Some say the tracking spell is on the wand, others say it's on the people themselves, and others say it's on the person's magic core. I decided to go with the spell was on the wand, not the person. Easier all around for me to right and its believable in its own right.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBRREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Severus Malachi Snape could say he was many things. He was stern, mean, two faced (he was a spy for both sides of The War), a liar and a great deal many other things, but he was proud to say he wasn't easily surprised. When he had been called to the mutts will reading, he was expecting to be ridiculed and jeered at, but not getting a small fortune and a thank you. It was a good thing he knew how to cover up any emotion he didn't want to show, for his jaw would have dropped and shock would have been all over his face.

When Ronald had looked around for Potter and wasn't there, there was a flash of anger and worry in his eyes, and when the Headmaster said he was standing in for Potter there was a flash of anger and suspicion in the brat's eyes. It was about time that someone stopped trusting the Headmaster blindly, and he was surprised that is was Ronald to do so first, the Weasleys were considered to be the Headmasters most loyal followers, and to have one of the youngest of the fold suspect the Headmaster? It was unheard of. After retrieving his letter and collected his Godson, he took them to his home. He was slightly surprised that the mutt had offered Draco sanctuary and the Black family name.

Draco immediately went to the room that he used during the summer hols, and Severus let him go. He must likely wanted to read his letter in peace and to let lose any emotion he couldn't at the reading. Severus went to the liquor cabinet and poured him self a glass of fire-whiskey, sat in his favorite chair and began to read. By the time he was done with the three-page letter he had finished the bottle of fire-whiskey. It couldn't be true what the mutt-Black said, it couldn't be. If it was…

It would explain so much that had went on within the Order, Severus had felt that something was off in the Order, but to the extant it was and their plans, it both explained so much and wanted to make him blame it all on the whiskey, but deep in his black heart, he just knew that this was the truth even the part about that night in fifth year. If what Black said was true then he had plans to make and a Savior to save.

Severus stood up shakily and he grabbed the Sober-Up potion off the fireplace mantel and walked over to his desk. He shoved the letter into a warded and locked desk drawer, and left the room. He wanted to check up on his Dragon before he left to check in on Potter. He disarmed the wards that Draco had put up, and he opened the oak door. Draco's room was done in warm blues and creams with oak accents. It wasn't silver or green like at his family's home, this room Draco had designed himself, and not what his father wanted.

His Dragon was sleeping on his bed, he was curled up on his side and it looked like he had been crying. He had his formal robes off and was wearing his morning robes; his hair was all mussed up. Severus picked up Draco's letter and put it on the nightstand next to him, he pushed Draco's hair from his forehead and covered him with the throw at the end of Draco's bed. He gave one final pat to Draco's head and both locked and warded his bedroom, he didn't want anything to happen to his Dragon.

As Severus left he made sure that all the wards and portkeys were active before Apperating to Surry, then from there he sifted to his animagnus form, a bat called Reaver. He had wanted to be a snake, but a bat was good, as long as it wasn't a dog of some sort he was quite happy with it. He made out the familiar flight path to Number 4 Privet Drive, and flew through the seemingly solid bars of the smallest bedroom and rested in top of the amore. Potter was reading up on Occlumency and for once in his life, he was taking notes, and they looked to be detailed too.

Potter had several books scattered around him, and pieces of paper that had his poor handwriting. Severus swooped down to Potter and rested on his shoulder, and read over his shoulder. _Meditation and Karma; The guild to inner peace, by Deidra Lovegood_. Not the best guild in the world, and not one Severus would have used, but it was a start. The bat flew up to his perch and decided to test Potter shields when he started to practice. He saw several hours later when Potter began to put away his books and notes, Severus looked away when Potter changed into his bedclothes.

Potter climbed under his covers and laid there, his breathe evening out, but Severus knew that Potter was awake. Severus decided to take the chance and 'peeked' into Potters mind. All he saw was the shades of blues and it wasn't until he 'touched' the blues that he realized that the blues was actually the ocean from a sky view. The strand of blue he had 'touched' slipped through his fingers like water, and no matter what he tried he couldn't get any information from Potters mind.

Severus with drew from Potters mind; he couldn't help but be somewhat proud that a novice had such defenses. It wasn't aggressive like his or many others, or very detailed like most others, but one of the rare few that had passive shielding. Most aggressive shielders use fortress, castles and the like. Passive shielders used the sky, wind or water like Potter did, but that rarely happened, because water was so hard to make and keep in the form the person wanted. So Potter made an ocean so it could take any shape or stay the way it was.

Severus decided to stay for a while, at least until Potter woke up in the morning. He wanted to see how well Potters shield held up against the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord wasn't pleased with anyone right now, and Severus knew that the Dark Lord was onto him being the spy in the Inner Circle. That was why he wasn't telling the Order everything he knew, if he told them everything he would be reviled as the spy and killed after weeks of torture.

A quick look showed that Hedwig was gone, probable to reassure Ronald or maybe the Granger chit. He would never know what those two, Potter and Weasley, saw in her as a friend. She was a know-it-all and not subtle like the Ravenclaws, they at least didn't go flaunting their intelligence and then rubbing peoples noses in it. At least she had problems in four of the school subjects. Diviation, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. She may be good, but she lacks the imagination of a Ravenclaw or even the cunning of a Slythern to improve on a potion.

It was going to be a long night and even longer day, and Severus didn't think he would get much sleep then because he had much to do. One of the first things he was going to do was some how let Potter know that the Headmaster stood in for him at Blacks will reading, which after recalling what was said in his letter, he mentally added, which he was pretty sure that Potter didn't know about. If he did and wasn't aloud to go, he would have done several things to make it there or contact one of his friends to get him.

If what the letter said was true, and he believed it to be, then Potter was going to receive a wake up call when he got his letter. He wasn't a fool; he knew that the goblins had either given Ronald or the Tweebs Potters letter. They knew as well as Severus that Dumbledore wouldn't have given Potter his letter. His bet was on Ronald, he was going to get Potter sooner or later and given that it was almost mid July it would be in the next few days or within the week.

Severus had planned when he got home was get everything knew about Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Dumbledore and the Order, and while he thought about it, the Ministry. If he knew Potter, and he knew him very well, after he cools down, he was be going after all three of the warring fractions, if not, he will most likely withdraw from the wizarding world all together and leave this place to fight their own battles.

And frankly Severus couldn't fault him for doing it if he so chose to, after all the times and times again, the Wizarding world had turned on him for everything. From high tax's to bad weather. The only thing keeping him here would be Ronald, even that would be iffy, if Ronald went with him when he wanted to leave, and Ronald would. He was so in love with Potter it was sickening; it was too bad that both Ronald and Potter were unaware of it. And he pitied whatever girl caused the jealousy to appear and their feelings to come into the open, for he or she would be in deadly crossfire.

Dawn was two hours away when Severus felt someone approach the wards. He wasn't sure whether or not they were the enemy so he stayed as still as possible to get a good look at the person. From where they were coming from it was on a broom and from the east, so London. The person was almost on top of them, and they should have shown up by now. It wasn't until a shiver of magic out side of the window did Severus realize that it was a Disillusioned person, and when the person was revealed he tried not to gasp, it was Ronald Weasley. Severus lost the bet with himself; he thought it would be a few days, not that actual night.

"Harry? Harry, wake up." Ronald whispered, it was obvious he didn't want to wake the whales or the horse woman. Severus decided Potter was in good hands and it was time for him to go. Severus took flight and flew around the room, making sure that Ronald saw him then flew through the 'bars' as he left, he could hear Ronald whisper his thanks.

Severus wanted to be the one to save Potter, but knew it was best that he didn't, he had too much that needed to be done and he had several people that needed talking to before he could even consider contacting Potter, and besides, it wasn't like he was going to leave the Burrow or the Tweebs shop.

It was dawn by the time that Severus got home, and the first thing he did was check in on Draco, he didn't like leaving him alone for long periods of time. He knew that Draco was sixteen, but Severus still saw him as a toddler. Severus couldn't have children, due to his 'job' risks, and had always thought Draco as his son. Lucius and Narcissa had only wanted to deal with Draco when he was need at social functions or something to deal with at school. So, Draco was with him most of the time, and Severus had always hoped that Draco saw him as a father figure.

Draco had kicked off his covers and showed signs of waking up so, he re-covered Draco and set out to make breakfast for the both of them. Spinners End wasn't big; it was only four bedrooms and two and a half bath, with two office-library rooms with a small indoor garden for the magical plants. So, Severus didn't need house elfs, even if he needed them, he wouldn't have gotten them, if they didn't like you they would do everything in their power to make your life miserable. Look at Black, that house elf hated him for being the current Black heir and actively helped get him murdered.

Draco had stumbled downstairs to the kitchen by the time that almost everything but the toast, which didn't take too long. It was relatively quiet while they ate, which was good for Severus wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, he was dead tired. When they were done Draco rounded up the dish's and began washing them, they had always had the same deal, who ever cooked the other had to wash the dish's.

"Draco, what will you do today?" Severus asked, as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"I planned on going over my homework then I was going flying a bit later. I was hoping to go to Gringotts to get my name on my account all fixed up, and there is something I need to talk to you about later tonight, if that's alright with you?" Draco asked.

"Certainly, but when you leave make sure you tell me and have your portkeys with you, alright?" Severus said as he and Draco walked to one of the office-libraries they had.

"Alright. What do you plan on doing today, Severus?" Draco asked as they reached the doorway to the library and the first staircase in the home.

"There is some thing's I need to get into order then I have some paperwork and school plans to get done." Severus said as he walked into his office. Draco nodded, he knew better then to ask what he was doing. Oh, he knew all about the spying the Severus did for the Order, he just wondered what they had promised him to do such dangerous things.

Draco headed up to his room, the last one on the second floor hallway on the right. There was a bathroom between him and the bedroom closest to the first staircase and the pattern was the same on the left side of the hallway. Severus had this thing about keeping far enough away from possible threats to him.

By the time Draco was done with his homework and flying, Severus had gotten all the lesson plans for the school year done, along with the paper work for Potter in order and all that remained to do was find someway to get it to Potter. If he was lucky he could get an hour or two nap.

"Hey, Severus, I'm leaving now." Draco called from the living room.

"Alright. Make sure you have your portkeys." Severus said from his office as he left.

"I have all of them, and before you ask, I have the back-up ones as well." Draco said as he grabbed floo powder.

"Alright, be home for dinner at seven tonight." Severus said as he walked into the living room. Draco nodded and left in a flash of green flames. It was an auto-system that sent the traveler to the floo section of Gringotts. It was two-way and only the registered users could use it and not someone else, say the Dark Lord.

Severus went back into his office, and got to work on getting the information needed for what he was about to do. There was something wrong with sending mail to Potter. It went, but he doubted that he ever got it, so that meant that Dumbledore was getting it. So sending Potter mail itself was out, that left delivering it in person or getting it close to someone near him that wasn't on Dumbledore's pay-roll. Ronald was the best bet, so it was going there, but he would wait a few days, maybe at the end of the week, just to give it some time. It would be best if he sent it when the O. came out, yes, that would be better then sending something that would be noticed by the wrong people, and it would give Potter some down time between his yearly rescue and his birthday.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Draco Sebastian Malfoy, now Black, wasn't stupid. He knew a great deal many things. He knew that he was only for show and heir to his parents; otherwise he was treated as a stranger within his own home and then his house at Hogwarts, Slythern. He always wanted to be friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived as a child and when he realized that The-Boy-Who-Lived would start the year he did, he couldn't wait for school to start. When he got to the Hogwarts Express, his father took him aside and told him that he didn't care what it took, but The-Boy-Who-Lived better to be his friend by Christmas or else.

Draco knew what else meant, and the thought that Draco's hero would be around the certifiable insane people called his parents was something he didn't want to happen. He didn't mind if he was tainted with them, but he knew, even as a child, that one day the Dark Lord would be back, and it would be best if the Dark Lord couldn't get his hands on Harry Potter easily. Draco wondered how to get The-Boy-Who-Lived to hate him, and when they were waiting for the sorting to begin, he realized that the skinny boy with huge green eyes was The-Boy-Who-Lived he felt it wouldn't take much to become enemies, Harry Potter screamed at that age 'Come and beat me up, I wont fight back'.

When he saw that the newest Weasley was standing with him and keeping the others from bothering The-Boy-Who-Lived, Draco knew what he had to do. So he got in Harry Potters face and insulted his current, and Draco knew, his first protector and friend, and like clockwork, The-Boy-Who-Lived jumped to his defense and as long as Draco kept picking on the Weasley The-Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't be friends with him and be safe from his father.

Draco didn't mind that his father cursed him that Christmas with the Pain Curse, he felt good and happy in the fact that Harry Potter would never be friends with him and therefore not in danger from his father, and Severus was there briefly, but it was always enough. Draco had always hoped when he was little that Severus was his secret daddy that gave him up for some reason and stood by as an Uncle to watch over him. By the time he was eight Draco knew better, but it didn't get rid of the hope that one day that Severus would really be his Father.

So, Draco wasn't stupid by any means and when he was called to the will reading of his late cousin, he had hoped that he would be able to ask for sanctuary at the best from the current heir or at least get a small inheritance so he could run away from his father. But the chance of being offered the chance of freedom from the Dark Mark and manipulations of Dumbledore was more then he could have ever hoped for, and he jumped at the chance for freedom. When he heard that Harry Potter was the Black heir he was relieved, Potter may not like him, but he would stand and do by family.

Draco's letter wasn't very long almost a page and a half, with in it held information that said a great deal about the 'great' and 'wonderful' Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Draco thought it was bad that he didn't know his cousin more then stories and news clippings, those were mostly false anyway. He would have to ask Potter when he ever got to meet him. So when Draco Black arrived at the floo section of Gringotts, he was a man -er- wizard on a mission. He wanted three things done by the time the day was up.

The first was to do a blood adoption to Severus, Draco knew he needed written documentation, so he stole a letter Severus had drunkenly written a few years ago, he knew he would be on shaky ground as it wasn't the best piece, but it was all he had. He only prayed that if it went through, that Severus wouldn't be too upset with him.

Second, he wanted to invest his money so he can start getting an income, he wanted to do a Mastery in either Potions or Charms, and both required a lot of money that neither he nor Severus had, and since it was a conflict of interest for Severus to be his Master in Potions he would have to find another one. He hoped he could buy shares in the Weasleys joke shop, it was doing well, and from what he heard only Potter was the main investor at 20% of the shares with Ronald at 5% and the Twins and Lee Jorden at 55%, leaving him only 30% to buy.

Third, he wanted to get Severus's birthday present early, his birthday was a few months away, but it could never hurt. Severus was actually not that hard to shop for, it was buying enough to cover up the fact that he didn't get hardly anything present wise was tricky. But they one thing Draco was going to try was get him was his mate, that was going to be hard, but Draco felt it was worth it.

Draco brushed the shoot off his traveling cloak and walked to a non-busy teller.

"Greetings, Goblin Hopnook, my name is Draco Sebastian Black and I would like to set up a blood adoption apointment at your earliest convenience, if I can?" Draco asked politely. His father may have given him manners, but Severus was the one who taught him how to use them.

"Greetings, young Master Black. I will have to contact both DuneRook and GitRock, as they are both head of Black House financial areas and the ones to do the adoption it's self." Hopnook looked through several books, trying to aggravate the blonde, but Draco seemed to take it in stride and waited patently. Hopnook sighed loudly.

"They could see you at four-thirty this afternoon, is that acceptable?"

"Yes, that is good, and I would like to do one other thing if that's alright?"

"Yes, of course." Hopnook said.

"I would like to start investing my money and was wondering if you had any of the books laying around?" Draco asked. He wasn't rich enough to have a goblin invest for him, nor was he poor enough that he needed a recommendation to invest. Only families of the Weasley's wealth had to invest from recommendations, recommendations were for the poorest of people looking to try to get more money, and usually they almost never make anything more then what they put in. Books are what half-bloods used to make investments. They were not poor like the Weasley nor were they the rich elites like the Blacks or Potters, so it was the best option for him. He wasn't sure if the money he saved up in addition to his inheritance was going to be enough for his Mastery, and he knew better then to ask the new Lord Black for money on the scale he needed.

"Yes, we have several books that are self up-dating. Would you like a privet room to go through them? If so it will be ten galleons for an hour." Hopnook said. Draco frowned slightly, it was highway robbery, but he really needed to invest…

"Yes, that would be lovely. I would like to pay for two hours if I can." Draco said as he handed over his money. Hopnook just nodded and gave Draco a key.

"First doorway in the Gold Wing. It's a pale shade of red. Next!"

Draco walked swiftly through the halls, memorizing the way back to the teller section of Gringotts. It took Draco several minutes to find the gold room, then another twenty minutes to find the right light red room; there were several red rooms that were 'pale'. It took him another ten minutes to find the right book he wanted. Draco settled down in an armchair and began to flip through the pages. He was looking for the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. He finally found it in the back of the book, and that was reserved for some of the more expensive stocks. Draco felt his eyebrows raise when he saw what it cost to invest, at almost seven hundred gallons a stock, and only having fifty stocks left, it was robbery, but when looking at the pay turn out, almost double what he would put in, it was worth it in the long run. Draco wrote out the amount of stocks he wanted, twenty, and his account number he waited for it to go through, then he signed his signature and he was then fourteen thousand gallons poorer.

Draco checked the time; he had almost an hour and a half before he had his appointment with the blood adoption. Draco decided to look through the book again, but much more slowly, he wanted to see if he could find anything else he wanted to invest into.

By the time Draco had to leave for his appointment, he had invested in a small company called, Thunderbirds. It was an up and coming broom company, and not many people had invested in it, so the prices were ideal and the pay out wasn't too bad. One of the reasons why Draco invested in Thunderbirds was because they decided to target specific Quiditch players. A more sturdier and fast turn broom, Thunder-Wing, for Keepers; Thunder-Gale, a high speed broom built for endurance, for Chasers; Thunder-Storm, a fast and sturdy broom built for taking a beating, for Beaters; and Thunder-Bolt, a broom designed for hurricane speeds and lightning fast hairpin turns, for Seekers. Another was that only two other people had invested, Ronald B. Weasley and Harrison J. Potter. If they were investing, then it had to be good, and Draco was surprised that the company was able to keep their mouth shut about having The-Boy-Who-Lived as an investor.

Draco put his book away and stretched, he felt his back pop. He really had to do more yoga; he was starting to stiffen up when he sat too long. Draco left the room and started for the nearest Goblin tram and Information both. That was the easiest way to find out where he needed to go. Draco really hoped that everything would go all right in the meeting.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Chapter Four: Showers

Title: Reviviel

Chapter Four: Showers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Snape, Remus, Sirius and Fred wouldn't have died, and I would have never switched over to a ghostwriter mid-way through the fifth book. Warning! This is a slash story. Meaning guy and guy sex! So if you don't like skip to after the lemon.

Summary: After the end of fifth year, Harry starts to think a little more rational and decided that he has had enough with Dumbledore antics and decided to create his own side in the war. Now, the only thing Harry has to do is find an army take on Both Dumbledore and Voldemort in addition to Fudge, this was going to be a long year. Ron has been acting strange, Snape is being somewhat kind to him and Sirius keeps trying to contact him from the afterlife, but is he really dead?

Linebreak

Fred and George were as close as close can be, after all they were twins. They shared everything, emotions, thoughts, interests, books, and things. Everything. It was no surprise to them when in their second year, during Yule Holidays, that they gave their first kiss to each other. They knew as children that there would never be anyone else with them, for they only thing that mattered was each other. Not they're Mother or Father, or even their brothers and baby sister, just them and no one else.

By the time they went back to Hogwarts after the Holiday, they knew that no one else would ever know what they felt, and even if they did, they couldn't really understand truly. But in their forth year, when Ronald, they would never tell him that they called him that behind his back, came to them, begging them really, to help him go and save Harry, his best friend. Granted, we were concerned, yes, when he didn't return mail to Ronald or us, but we thought nothing of it.

But they way Ronald was firm that something was wrong with Harry at his house; we got shivers down our spine. Ronald sounded so _knowing_ that something was wrong, we agreed without question. Ronald never really came out of his shell until Hogwarts, until he meet Harry. Ronald was silent most of the way except to give directions to Harry's house. He was rubbing his fingertips together, something Ronald stopped when he reached Hogwarts. When we got to Harry's house, we were appalled.

The Savior of our World lived in nothing more than an expanded closet, and had _bars_ on his window! _Bars_! We decided right there and then that we would do anything in our power to make sure that Harry was happy. We added adder later that day, well fed, when we saw how thin he was. Even that horsewoman, Harry's Aunt we found out later, was bigger then him. After Harry told us about the house elf, we were mostly quiet the way back, well, we were. Harry and Ronald were talking back and forth about some nonsense that we couldn't figure out. Their words were mixed up and jumbled, and made no sense.

It wasn't until later next week that we finally figured out what those conversations were. They were normal, to them, just like our twin speech was to us. They were talking about their Potion essay of all things in Ronald's room, that was the only place Ronald and Harry hanged out and where Ginny couldn't follow them. We wanted to throw in one of our earliest joke inventions, a Colored Smoke Bomb, when we listened in.

"Harry is that-"

"No. Try-"

"Sure? Maybe-"

"Naw. Never-"

"Never?"

"Never."

"Alcintone?

"Hmm…"

"Yes. Alcintone."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

We crept away, both happy and incredibly sad for them. It would take them awhile to understand what that closeness meant, but we already knew, and we were glad. For they will never find anything or anyone else to be that close with, in both the magical and non-magical worlds. Over the next three years we watched them in both school and when Harry would visit.

We watched in second year as they grew closer still, and listened the summer after as Ronald woke up from nightmares screaming for Harry not to die or look at 'IT" whatever 'IT' was. We watched in both third and forth year as Ronald become more aware of both Hermione and his own feelings, and we winced when he almost broke that connection he had with Harry the start of fourth year. In fifth year we saw him become both protective and possessive of Harry to the extent where we considered calling Mum and Dad to step in and do something about it.

And finally this summer we watched him pace the house and garden liked something caged, as he waited for replies from Harry. Then as soon as it started it stopped, oh, Ronald still paced, but it wasn't as frantic as it was before. And we knew then before the year was up that either Ronald and Harry would be in one bed rather then two, or, they would never talk to or see each other again. That morning we went to Sirius's Will and Last Testament hearing, we both saw how Ronald closed himself off when Harry didn't show up, no one else saw, but we did. We knew him better then anyone else, save Harry.

We had for the longest time, since last summer, suspected something was up with Dumbledore. Something wasn't adding up. We sounded out Bill about blood wards; he said that Blood Words needed positive emotion to work. We thought back over the years we had known Harry, and the thinness and the bruise's he didn't quite managed to hide from Ronald or us, and knew that there were no Blood Words on Harry's house and it was sheer luck that Harry hadn't been found by Death Munchers or Moldyshorts yet. Our Head of House should have known something was up, and last year when she told Harry to keep his head down and not to make waves, we decided if we went back to Hogwarts we would get re-sorted, we were _not_ staying in that House any longer.

When the Will was about to be read, and Dumbledore said that he was standing in for Harry we both thought _'liar'_ at the same time, and the way Ronald frowned at the Headmaster, we knew he thought the same thing. Ronald was in shock afterwards, not from the money, we didn't think, but more that he now had a fighting chance to do something to save Harry.

We were silent in our kitchen as we waited for the Chinese food to arrive. Well, Ronald was silent. George and I talked about this and that just to keep Ronald from dwelling on Harry. It was a relief when they food arrived, and we all ate in silence, we all had a lot on our minds. Fred was washing up the dishes when Ronald finally spoke.

"Listen I'm going out for a few hours, I'll be home before tomorrow morning. I'm not sure when I'll be home or the state my friend will be in, but could you clean off the couch or the spare pull out bed for me?"

"Sure. Whatever you want, Ronnikins." George said. Ronald just rolled his eyes; he finally understood that it was an affectionate term, not a teasing one. We didn't say anything when Ronald grabbed his bag and left the loft. While Fred finished up the dish's George cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. They had noticed that Harry cleaned when he was nervous or upset about something, and they both knew that Harry would be in no shape to clean no matter what he wanted to do. Fred and George slowly cleaned their loft during that evening and they were tired when it got dark.

They were sitting on the couch admiring their handiwork, when Fred got a very nice idea.

"Hey, George?"

"Yeah?"

"We are dirty and it would be a shame if we got our nice clean bed dirty, so how about we take a shower and got all nice and clean?" Fred said, trying to hold back a leer, he knew they weren't going to get any privet time for a while when Ronald and Harry came over for a while.

George looked at his twin a bit warily, he knew what that tone meant, and he was too tired to want to do anything and said so.

"No. I'm tired and want to go to bed." Fred's leer fell and a pout crossed his face.

"But-!"

"No! No sex in the shower and that's final." George said as he got up and moved to the bathroom. "Or do you want to sleep on the floor?" George tossed over his shoulder as he opened the bathroom and turned on the shower, he knew that Fred would think twice before doing anything.

George was just testing the water, it was the right temperature, boiling hot, when he heard Fred come in and shut the door. The bathroom wasn't the most spacious, but it could fit both him and Fred without having one of then in the tub. Fred was pouting as he striped all his clothing off. George's moth went dry; maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"I don't see what the big deal is, it'll be really fast and we don't know when Ronald and Harry will leave us alone. It could be weeks without doing anything." Fred complained as his hands moved to his pants zipped and started to pull it down.

Then again, Fred was a sex fiend. Just like Lee. It was too bad Lee wasn't here, and then he and Fred could entertain each other. George thought as he striped out of his own cloth and stepped into the shower as Fred got in behind him. They both sighed, the water felt really good on their sore muscles. If George was paying attention, he would have noticed Fred's leer when he reached for the shampoo.

**WARNING! LEMONS DEAD AHEAD!!!! WARNING! LEMONS DEAD AHEAD!!!!**

While George reached for the shampoo Fred pressed one water slicked finger into his twins arse, and moaned at the moist heat surrounding his finger and he couldn't wait until that was around his cock, as he was buried balls deep inside of him. George froze when he felt the finger slide into him, and right as he was about to protest this, he already said no, a seconded finger was shoved in and his twins free hand wrapped around his cock and George moaned at the feeling. The fingers started to move in and out him, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't pleasant either, and _damn_ Fred! He knew where to press, and why wasn't he?!

"St-Stop…nhgh… I said n-n-no!" George stammered out as Fred pushed his third finger into him, it was starting to hurt now and George started to squirm away, when Fred pushed hard against his prostate and George keened. It felt so good; George didn't want it to stop, any and all protests died right then and there. Fred chuckled against his brother's shoulder; he knew how to push George just right to do what he wanted.

Fred withdrew his fingers and laughed slightly when George tried to follow them with his arse, and groaned when the fingers were gone, leaving him feeling gaping and empty. Fred bit lightly down on Georges shoulder and stroked his cock up and down a few times before removing his hand and getting a disappointed moan at the loss.

"Alright, I'll stop." Fred said as he reached for the soap to start to wash up, and ignored George as he stiffened against his chest. Fred was about to grab a washcloth when he felt a moist heat surround his cock and he dropped the soap when a tongue licked his leaking tip. Fred grabbed George's hair from where he was kneeling between his legs and arched into his brothers mouth and moaned.

George smirked around his twins cock, served him right for doing that to him, getting him all worked up and stopping like that. He wanted to be fucked, and he wanted it _now!_ George hummed around the cock in his mouth; he knew that was going to break his brother more then anything else. George had barely any time to not let his teeth catch as Fred's cock was pulled out then having four fingers roughly shoved up arse and pressed against his prostate. George moaned at the pain/pleasure that raced through his body at the feel of it, he loved it when Fred got rough with him.

_Fucking tease_, Fred thought as he shoved four of his fingers into his brother's ass roughly. He knew he was going to tear something, but he really didn't care at that point. He moaned when he heard George keen as he came all over the showers wall. Fred wanted for him to pay for teasing him like that.

George was leaning against the wall trying not to fall, when he felt his brother's fingers being pulled out of him, and then he was being bent in half and he grabbed the water facet underneath the hot and cold water handles, he knew his arse was going to be bleeding when Fred was done with him, and he _loved_ it.

Fred lined himself up with his brother's winking hole and shoved in as far and as roughly as he could. Fred groaned at both the feel and Georges keen of pain, he loved making his brother make that sound.

Fred started a brutal pace that had George keening at every hit of his prostate, and Fred knew George was going to cum any minute now, and he sped up his thrusts because he wanted to come when his brother did. Fred felt George stiffen and the walls surrounding his cock close with an almost brutal force and George came screaming Fred's name, while Fred thrust one more time and came inside his brother with a small keen.

**LEMON OVER!! LEMON OVER!! LEMON OVER!!**

They both collapsed in the tub and Fred pulled out reluctantly, he loved being inside his brother or Lee most of the time. George lay against his brother too tired to move as Fred washed both them and turned off the water. Fred stood up and carried his brother to their bedroom, and climbed into bed with him. George sighed as he snuggled down into the mattress and rolled over when Fred slipped in behind him. George was slipping into sleep when he felt Fred kiss his lips softly, and fell asleep with his around his brother's waist.

Linebrerak Linebreak inebreak linebrea Linebreak linebreak

Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!


	5. Chapter Five: Failing

Title: Reviviel

Chapter Five: Failing

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this I the first chap. I don't own Harry Potter if I did Snape, Sirius, Remus wouldn't have died, Dumbledore would have died in the forth book, I would have never switched to a ghost writer mid-way through the fifth book. Since all that happened, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot line.

Summary: After the end of fifth year, Harry starts to think a little more rational and decided that he has had enough with Dumbledore antics and decided to create his own side in the war. Now, the only thing Harry has to do is find an army take on Both Dumbledore and Voldemort in addition to Fudge, this was going to be a long year. Ron has been acting strange, Snape is being somewhat kind to him and Sirius keeps trying to contact him from the afterlife, but is he really dead?

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

It was shortly before seven o'clock that night by the time that Sebastian Black-Prince finally arrived home. He would have been home earlier, but he couldn't help himself from buying out several small books and clothing stores. He mainly bought Severus, his Father now, birthday presents, and he had to by new cloths for himself with his new family crest, the Noble and Ancient House of Prince. The crest was a raven on a gray background, with the words, _**Nos es Optimus, Nos es Superbus, Nos es Procer of Obscurum quod Nos inflecto ut nemo,**_ _We are Noble, We are Proud, We are the Princes of Darkness and we will bow to no one. _It was a good family motto and Sebastian intended to follow it to the letter and he hoped that his Father wasn't too angry with him, especially when he saw the changes to Sebastian.

Sebastian could hear noise in the kitchen, signaling that Father was in there making their dinner. Sebastian sighed as he hanged up his outer robe in the hallway closet. He walked slowly towards the kitchen, he really didn't want to do this, but it was better if he did it now rather then later. Sebastian took a deep breath and pushed open the door and waited for his Father, god he would never tire of thinking that, to turn from the stovetop and greet him.

"Draco? I'm glad your back, I was wondering what was taking you so long and-" Severus said as he turned around and with a bowl of salad in his hand, and when he caught sight of Draco, well, what he assumed was Draco, he dropped the bowl in shock. Before Draco left the house that afternoon he was a grey eyed albino, now he was still gray eyed, but his hair was black as night, as dark as Severus's hair is, and his skin was just as pale.

"Draco? What did you do?" Severus asked calmly as he waved his hand to clean up the spilt salad and put everything into a stasis until he figured out what was wrong with his godson. By the time he finished his question it was like a dam burst and Sebastian started babbling about blood, drinking, a ritual and he was so very sorry that he didn't tell and-

"Enough." Severus said with a raised hand and Sebastian wisely shut up. "Sit down and talk. Slowly." Sebastian sat down took a deep breath to calm his nerves and realized it and began talking.

"After reading my letter from my former Head of the Black family, I decided I wanted to see how much money I now have in my vaults, just to see if I could do an Apprenticeship, I can by the way, when I got there I decided it was time that I got myself a real Father, and did a Blood Adoption Ritual with you. The Goblins did say that my appearance may change, but it was extremely rare and it wouldn't have happened. Well, they were wrong and after it was all over I looked like this and I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you what I was going to do, but I knew if you knew you would find some way to stop me and I really didn't want that and-"

"Be quiet and let me think." Severus said as he folded his arms across his chest. Sebastian fell silent from his babbling. Severus's thoughts were racing, he had many questions he wanted to ask and he was going to get his answers now.

"To do a Blood Adoption Ritual, you need both blood of the new parent and their agreement to do such a thing, so how did I agree to this Ritual if I wasn't there?"

Sebastian swallowed hard; his new father wasn't going to like this. "Well, remember the summer after my forth year?" Severus nodded. "Remember that one time we both got really, really drunk and I swore I would never drink again?" Severus nodded again. "And I told you that neither you or I did anything embarrassing? Well, I had actually had a bigger purpose then trying to see if I could drink you under a table. After the seventh bottle of Firewiskey, I remarked that I wished that you were my Father instead of the one I currently had then, well you said you wished it too, and to make sure that I knew you wanted it to be true you wrote it down and gave it to me, and then you passed out and I hid the note in my trunk and passed out too."

"And the blood?" Severus asked dryly. He knew he should be beyond pissed off at his Godson, well, his Son now, for pulling such a dirty, underhanded trick, but Severus was glad too, in a way.

"Well…" Sebastian knew, just knew, that his Father wasn't going to like this. "When you were called at the beginning of this summer to Him, and came back all bloody, I spelled some of the blood into a few vials, I wasn't sure how blood was needed and I didn't know when I would get this chance again, and put a Stasis Charm on them to keep it fresh. So when I went to Gringotts today to straiten out my name I asked for a blood adoption and they agreed, although I had to shell out quite a few Gallons to make them overlook the dubious letter signed by you, but it was well worth it."

"So you are my Son now?" Sebastian nodded.

"You basically lied and stole both blood and a drunken letter from me?" Sebastian nodded miserably.

"You bribed the Goblins, probably spending more then half of the inheritance that Black, the Mutt, left you?" Sebastian nodded again; he knew he was going to be thrown out of his Fathers house now.

"Why you sneaky, lying, two-face, back stabbing, idiotic, foolish boy!" Sebastian flinched at the last word being shouted at, and jumped in surprise when he felt his fathers arms go around him in a hug.

"You could have just asked and we could have gone this weekend. I never knew that you wanted to also do a Blood Adoption, otherwise I would have brought it up sooner, you foolish child." Severus said into his Sons, his Sons!, hair and he felt Sebastian relax and started to return the hug.

They stood that way for some time, Severus standing with his arms around his sitting son, something he thought he would never had. They broke away when they heard Sebastian's stomached growl for food. Sebastian laughed softly and Severus smiled and stepped away from his son and took the charms off of dinner.

They talk about school and homework for a while before Severus thought to ask what Draco's name was. After all he had two Noble and Ancient houses as a last name.

Draco smiled shyly when he told him, "I didn't want to keep any reminders of my previous familys name, but I wanted to show I was proud of my heritage. So I'm now, Sebastian Black-Prince, I figured you wanted to pick my middle name out, if that's all right?"

"Of Course, Sebastian. I would be honored to." Severus said proudly.

"Well, you have until August First to pick one out or I will have to forfeit it." Draco-Sebastian, Severus had to remind himself said to his Father. Severus nodded, he had several names picked out that he wanted to give to his son, so it would bare some thinking over.

After dinner Sebastian did the dishes and they both settled in the library for some reading and then few hours later Sebastian and Severus bid each other good night and went to bed.

The next week followed the same pattern, they would wake up, eat, study or in Severus's case, gather information to give to Potter, eat, talk, eat flying or read, sleep, and repeat.

Severus and Sebastian slowly got used to the fact that they had family. It may have been only a father and a son, and they were far from perfect, but it was a family none-the-less, and they were content with their unit. It wasn't until the end of that week that everything almost fell apart.

It was just after dinner when the warding around Spinners End started to fail, but before Severus could reinforce them, he fell to the ground trying desperately not to scream as pain rippled through his body, but the focal point was from the Dark Mark he had on his left wrist. Sebastian jumped to his feet when he heard the screeching of the wards, but he looked on in horror as he watched his father twisting in pain. He only knew one reason why this would have happened. The Dark Lord had found out that Severus was the Spy!

Just as Sebastian was reaching for his Father, the Floo burst to life and two figurers stepped out of the roaring green fire, and Sebastian gaped at them once he realized who they were.

"You! What are you doing here!" Sebastian shouted at the two figures as they rushed towards him and his Father.

"Shut up, Black! We're trying to save both of your arses!" The taller of the two said as he knelt down next to his Father.

"Draco! Show me where the master warding stone is! I need to reinforce it!" The shorter of the two said rapidly as he gave a bag to the taller one.

"But-"

"Now, Draco! Do you want to die with Professor Snape or not?" The figure retorted.

Sebastian didn't pause as he jumped to his feet and broke out into a run from the library and into the hall, the short figure keeping up with his face. In Sebastian's mind he was praying, something he had never done before, that these two would be able to save his Father, he didn't want to lose him after he just got him.

LINEBREAK LINEBREKA LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Remus Lupin left the Will reading of one of the last surviving members of his pack. Sirius had for the longest of times been his best friend, brother, pack mate, and everything but his mate and it was hurting Moony so bad that Remus could hardly function to do daily things. Remus went back to Grimmauld Place and walked slowly up to his room, the room he and Sirius had shared after he escaped from Azkaban. He sat on the bed and tried to process what had happened just barely an hour ago.

Remus had hoped that the will reading was fake; it had to be! There wasn't a body or a confirmed time of death so Sirius couldn't be dead, he couldn't! Remus had thought over and over as he waited for weeks for some type of sign that Sirius was alive and it was all a prank gone too far. It wasn't. When he heard about the will reading, he felt moony start whimper, the wolf knew then and there that Sirius was dead. But Remus never really believed it, not really, not until he was actually sitting in that office and hearing the will, that he finally let himself believe, truly believe, that Sirius was dead and he wasn't coming back!

Remus knew he had to go to his Pup, he needed to tell him that he could leave that hell hole called a home, and that Sirius was truly dead, because he knew that his Pup was holding on desperately on the hope that he could somehow find or retrieve Sirius from wherever he was currently. Remus knew he couldn't let his Pup go on with that hope, it was wrong and when Harry finally realized that Sirius was never coming back, he would break more then he was currently.

Remus was so tired, he would go see his Pup tomorrow and save him from those horrible people that he called 'family', then he would tell him the horrible news, Remus thought as he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREA LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!


	6. UPDATE

Hi,

Well, I'm sorry to say that I will not be up-dating for a long time. I get to spend winter, spring and all of next year in France as part of an exchange program with my school. So all of my stories are up for grabs to any one who wants them.

F.B


End file.
